Piano of Doom
by dark-butterfly13
Summary: A bit of EdxWinry. Ed finds out he can play the piano, so he gets involved and Roy has to come over to help...


This is the story of the fateful week when Ed started to find out that he could play the piano. He had transmuted a piano in his room, gotten hold of a bunch of books, from "How to Learn Piano in 100 easy steps!" to "Beethoven for Advanced Learners". Mustang had to help bring the books up. They were really heavy, and made his back ache as he climbed up the stairs to Ed's room.

"Come on! You know you can go faster than that!" Ed said, nearly jumping up the stairs.

"Yeah. And you really want this house to be in cinders. I can take my own sweet time doing this." Colonel Roy Mustang said, nearly collapsing under the weight of the piano books and the height of the stairs combined. He was trying to put his gloves on, but the books were too heavy to be carried with only one hand. Also, it was a hot August day, and Ed had forgotten to get air conditioning when he bought the house. Since Roy's apartment was air-conditioned, he had stupidly forgotten to put on a T-shirt, and was sweating in a long-sleeve linen shirt. "Finally. Ed, you could have gotten a house with shorter stairs!" Roy complained. Ever since Riza's gun had gone off and hit him in the knee, his knee had always twinged a bit on stairs and hills.

"Come on! Oh yeah, you haven't seen my room yet. Al's is across the hall, if you wanna check it out while I'm getting the stuff on the shelves. Then you can see mine."

"Works for me. Now help me with these books!" Ed came over and grabbed the top of the stack of books off of Mustang's arms and ran it into his room and stuffed it on the shelves. He came back and took the rest of the pile and did the same. Roy nonchalantly walked into Al's room. It was plastered in posters, printouts, etc. of... CATS?_ Apparently, Al still liked cats a whole lot.._. Roy thought as he walked backwards out of the room. He ran into Ed on the way. Ed made a little gasping noise. "God, Roy!" he yelled, startled.

"What? Sorry!" Roy said, a little shaken by this previous exclamation.

"Well, why don't you come into my room now. It's clean enough to walk in now."

"Okay, then. Maybe you can play me a song on your new piano...if you know anything on it."

That really set Ed off. He didn't like to be insulted or made fun of. "Well, for your information, I can play a song. And I can play it good. Look out, 'cause here comes me!"

"Okay, then! Play."

Ed took a book from the shelf, set it on the piano's music stand, and opened up to page 1. It was a fairly difficult song, but Ed had snuck into the local church and practiced on their piano. He knew all of the notes in the scale, so this would be a piece of cake. He started to play. He got into it more and more, and Roy actually kind of started looking like he was wrong. For a change. Ed smiled and kept playing. When the song was over, Roy clapped. Loudly.

"You know, that was actually kind of good."

"Thanks, _Colonel_. I rule. You don't. See a difference?"

"Whatever. I have to go now. I've been here for 3 hours. I was only supposed to be 1 and a half. Riza's gonna kill me! You see, we have a date, and I don't want to be late." Roy said, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Let's turn that grin into a frown when I tell you this: I could really care less about your stupid dates. I don't even have a girlfriend. I know that there's one out there for me, but I haven't found her and I don't plan to any time in the near future. So there." Ed replied. He knew that Winry was totally on to him, but he really, really could care less about that. Ever since he moved back into town, she had invited him and Al over to dinner every day. It kind of scared him.

"Whatever, Ed. You know, I thought that at your age, people are supposed to be mature. But I thought wrong."

"Mature, my butt."

"You know that I know what girl you're talking about."

"Yeah."

"It's Winry, isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Are you just going to keep saying 'yeah'?"

"Yeah."

"Goodbye. See you on Monday, at WORK."

"Whatever. Leave before you're dead, while you have a chance."

"And you think you pose a real threat to me. Well, would you like that watch of yours taken away?"

"No."

"Then don't threaten me with my life."

"Fine."

And with that, Roy walked out the door. Ed ran after him and waved goodbye. That was the last of Roy. Until Monday, that is.

Second fanfic. I still don't own FMA or anything in it. I still owe some of the things to my friend Roy. No flames, please, and you do know who you are. I've made that perfectly clear to you. RR!


End file.
